


Lost and found

by gracie01



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mazifer, lucifer and maze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie01/pseuds/gracie01
Summary: Hi everybody! How you doing? ☺Here I am with my second Mazifer story! Hope you like it!Ps: I don’t own anything, Lucifer belongs to Netflix.Reviews and constructive comments are always accepted, but don't be too hard :P Here we are, let's start!





	Lost and found

After their fight in Downtown L.A. Maze and Lucifer went to see Linda hoping to get her help with their current crisis. As soon as they got there she immediately let them in and noticed their disheveled look. She couldn’t help but wonder what on earth had happened but she also knew they would tell her seeing that they had requested her help so she wasted no time and started the session:

“Did you guys kill the chairman of the review board? Please tell me you didn't kill him. Not that he didn't deserve it, the smug, insufferable-“ Linda didn’t finish her sentence because Lucifer stopped her before she could continue venting about it.  
“No, no. No one's dead. We did this to each other. Though, when it comes to your case, I fear I may have, um complicated things.” Lucifer sighed nervously and Linda looked back and forth between him and Maze, not sure about what to think.

“Lucifer told him you used to screw. Among other things.” Maze told as she turned to look him in the eye, she was clearly mad at him. He looked back and mirrored her expression, not believing what she was saying.  
“Oh? Oh. Well, I guess that's that.” That was the only response Linda could come up with.

“No, that isn't that. I want to know why she's still upset with me.” Lucifer replied causing Linda to look at him as if she was looking at a child who needed an adult to explain things to him step by step. She sighed while Maze turned her head and looked away from him, feeling some tears threatening to fall from her eyes while Linda tried to “diagnose” the Lord of Hell.“Well, since I'm not currently a practicing doctor of psychiatry, I don't have to lead you on this path of realization; I can just tell you. Maze is pissed at you because you used her.” Linda said exasperated and hoped Lucifer would understand the meaning of it but apparently he had some trouble and tried to come up with what she thought were just excuses.  
“Sure. But for the greater good of our debauchery here in L.A!” Lucifer said with the same exasperated tone but this time his therapist was having none of it so she went straight to the point.

“Did you even once think of how this affected her?”  
“Of course I did.Thought about how she might ruin everything by disemboweling my mum or castrating my brother.” Lucifer tried to explain himself but Linda interrupted him before he could make things worse with Maze.  
“I meant her feelings!” Linda was getting mad as well, sometimes her patient had the mind of a 5-year-old, he still didn’t get why Maze was so upset and angry with him.  
“What?” Lucifer frowned: how could Maze be affected by this? She was a demon for Dad’s name! She doesn’t have human emotions, she doesn’t have a soul at all!  
“She thought you abandoned her. That you didn't care how that affected her.” Linda explained one more time and noticed the change in Lucifer’s eyes, he finally understood what she meant.  
“But those sort of things never bothered her be…. before.” Lucifer paused when Maze finally turned and looked at him with the saddest face he had ever seen. His Maze was so upset and it crushed his heart; the saddest expression he had ever seen, but now he knew he had to fix their relationship one way or another.  
“Oh. Mazikeen. I didn't realize…. I should have realized.” Lucifer was sure of what he had to do; Maze thought he would abandon her but little did she knew that was the last thing he wanted to do, but he had to find a way to show her how much she still meant to him.

During this exchange Linda kept watching them before coming to the conclusion that they could handle things themselves and figuring they would call her if they needed more help fixing things between them.  
“Well, my work here is done. Literally. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find a very stiff martini.” With that statement Linda turned as they left in silence.

That night Lucifer decided it would be a good time to start working to win Maze’s affection back so he called her shortly after their session with Linda and asked her out to dinner hoping to have a chance to talk to her and apologize. 

“Hey Maze. I..I’m sorry.” Lucifer said on the phone; even though she didn’t say anything he took her silence as his cue to speak.  
“I’m sorry for neglecting you. You know I’m not good with apologies, but I’m sorry. I truly am Mazikeen, believe me.” He sighed, still silence on the other line so he kept talking.

“Darling, I really should have talked to you about my plans, I should have made it all clear and let you make your own decisions. And if you’re still willing to talk to me, well….how about dinner tonight at that Chinese restaurant you like so much?” Lucifer asked hopeful and after a few minutes Maze finally talked.

“Fine, 8 PM, you pick me up.” Maze replied before abruptly hanging up on him: normally this behavior would piss the Devil off but in this case the stakes were too high, he was on the verge of losing Maze forever and he couldn’t afford such thing, she was too important to him.

So that night he picked her up exactly at 8 and they went out for dinner but it didn’t go like as planned. They ended up arguing on the way back to Chloe’s home and much to his displeasure Maze closed the door in his face leaving him alone on the threshold.

Not sure about what to do, Lucifer sighed with a sad expression on his face and left to go back to the penthouse. Once he got home he took a quick shower and went to bed. He didn’t get any sleep though, all he could think about was his argument with Maze and how she kept saying he only remembered about her when there was no one else around him, especially Chloe.

The next morning Lucifer’s phone rang and woke him up: he noticed it wasn’t even 7 AM. Who could possibly be calling at this ungodly hour?  
After a few minutes the phone stopped ringing but before Lucifer could go back to sleep the device started ringing again and the display showed Chloe’s ID:

“Detective, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Lucifer said with a narrowed smile, trying to hide the fact that he had been woken so early in the morning.  
“It’s not a pleasure to talk to you this early, but…..I need your help….it’s Trixie….she….she’s…” Chloe couldn’t finish her sentence because she started sobbing, Lucifer noticed it and softened a bit. Although he wasn’t ready to admit it, thanks to Maze he had kind of developed a soft spot for the little human and would never want anything bad to happen to her so he started to get a bit worried.

“What is it, Chloe? What happened?” The devil asked softly causing Chloe to sob even louder he was pretty sure she was crying.  
“She’s missing…..Lucifer, Trixie is missing.”  
“What??? What do you mean she’s missing? Did you check her room? Did you check the rest of the house? Called your ex-husband to make sure she didn’t order an uber there like that time at LUX?” Lucifer grinned but at the same time he couldn’t help but feel nervous, something wasn’t right and he also had a feeling the detective wasn’t telling the whole story.  
“Yes, I checked everywhere, she’s not here!!” Chloe almost yelled while she frantically looked for her daughter in the backyard.  
“Well, did you talk to Maze? Maybe she knows where she is” He said as a matter of fact and also because he knew Chloe didn’t really trust her neighbors, hell, she didn’t even let Trixie go play at their houses because of that.

As soon as he mentioned Maze, Chloe contemplated on how to break the news to him; she knew he still cared a lot about her but she also noticed he didn’t think clearly when it came to the young woman. In the end though, she decided he deserved to know the truth.

“That’s the other thing….Lucifer….I haven’t seen her since last night. I got home late but I knew she was there, I saw her jacket and an empty bottle on the couch so I didn’t bother looking” Chloe explained as she waited for Lucifer to reply.  
“Then there is nothing to worry about, detective. Maze does that sometimes when she wants to be left alone. I’m sure she’ll be back later in the day. Now, the important thing is to find the little human, shall we?” Lucifer said trying to hide his worry about Maze, his feeling was getting stronger, something was not right.

After that they hung up and met at the police station where they gathered a small team and went out looking for Trixie: they looked everywhere but at the end of the day the child was still missing and now Lucifer was seriously worried while Chloe kept crying. He noticed so he did his best to comfort her:  
“We’ll find her, detective. I…I might not be comfortable with children, but this one, she’s not bad after all.” Lucifer said with a small smile. Chloe nodded and smiled back, she appreciated it because she knew how hard it was for him to open up to people so she was glad he expressed his feelings about the whole situation.  
They sat comfortably with Chloe resting her head on Lucifer’s shoulder until Dan finally arrived and took over, leaving him standing there and watching the two reasonably and very concerned parents.  
He stayed there for a few minutes before figuring there was nothing more that could be done that night so he went home: he also hoped that maybe Maze had gone there in the meantime. He hadn’t heard from her but like he had told Chloe earlier that wasn’t unusual so he didn’t give it much thought.

When he got home he jumped in the shower and was about to go to bed when suddenly he heard a knock on his door. He was quite annoyed by it, but on the other hand Maze was maybe standing outside said door waiting for him to open it so that’s what he did, but much to his surprise his brother Amenadiel was there and had a very worried look on his face.  
"Had Maze payed a visit to him and was now hunting him?” Lucifer thought with a grin.  
“Amenadiel, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit at this hour?” He said grinning but his brother’s expression didn’t change.  
“I’m not here for fun, Luci. This is a serious matter and I need your help….or else things could get worse.” Amenadiel said with the most worried look Lucifer had ever seen on his face.  
“And what is it? One of your old flames is hunting you and you want to hide here?”  
“It’s Mum.” He said loud enough to finally get Lucifer’s full attention.  
“What? I thought she was stuck in Hell, that’s where I sent her and that’s where she belongs!” Lucifer said and ran a hand through his hair, he couldn’t believe it. Mommy Dearest was back.  
“She was, but she found a way back here and…” Amenadiel knew the news he was about to deliver would crush his brother but that was the main reason he needed his help.  
“And what? Talk now, brother.” Lucifer replied, he was starting to lose his patience so Amenadiel went straight to the point.

“She’s got them. Mum got Trixie and Maze.”  
And just like that Lucifer’s world crashed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, first chapter is here! I really hope you like it and please, let me know what you think! Respectful comments and suggestions are always accepted! ☺


End file.
